


Beyond the Stars

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: The Ultimate Punch [4]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, One Shot, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: On the very top of a tower atop a vast temple, a green alien was jarred awake from his meditation.  The doors to his room hissed open, and a bald, black monk rushed in, in visible agitation from a disturbance in the worlds beyond...
Series: The Ultimate Punch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979479
Kudos: 2





	Beyond the Stars

The Force screamed in pain, and exploded.

Sith and Jedi alike froze, fell, and shrieked in agony as a piercing burst of feedback shattered minds and blasted throughout the galaxy, echoing throughout the physical universe and sending ripples into the Cosmic Force itself.

The sheer din was all too much for Yoda to bear; in an instant, his meditative stance was broken, and the Jedi Master collapsed onto his seat. Even amidst the darkened room, the echoes of the cataclysm filtered in like the lights from the sun shone through the narrow slits of the window’s blinds, slowly reverberating even as it faded away into the background. Finding even himself barely suppressing the urge to panic, Yoda leaned back on the circular meditative mattress and inhaled, feeling the warm, cool air flow back into him with each deep breath, soothing his mind and his soul.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

Silence.

Having calmed himself down and regained his senses, the Jedi Master walked back into the Force, feeling its natural flow returning even as those swimming within continued to writhe in agitation. He could hear the cries of the younglings as the crèche masters tried to soothe them, the bellows of the temple guards as they scrambled to their defenses, and even the angry bickering of young Skywalker and Master Kenobi as they ran towards the temple exits—presumably heading towards Senator Amidala to check on her, Yoda reckoned, much to his amusement.

But save for the chaos around him, the Force had returned to normal. Almost as if nothing had happened.

Almost.

But Yoda still felt an aberration within the fabric of existence—a hole in the carpet, perhaps, a linkage between their world and some other universal plane that most certainly hadn’t been there before. Whatever had caused such a powerful change in space and time itself, the Jedi thought, had likely produced this change.

Yoda lay back, his arms and legs outstretched across the seat, wondering what lay beyond the lights in the sky, what horror hidden within the abyss had sparked such a violent response upon every living being in the cosmos.

The doors hissed open, and Master Windu emerged, dashing in and scrambling towards the green Jedi in alarm. “Master Yoda! Are you alright?”

“Unhurt, I am. Casualties in the Temple, are there, Master Windu?”

Mace shook his head. “Several Knights and a few younglings were badly frazzled, but no one seems to have permanently lost their minds. What the Force happened, Master Yoda?”

Yoda shook his head. “Unknown, this phenomenon is. Unheard of, within my memory this is.”

“Then we must meditate to see what—”

A prod of the gimer stick interrupted Mace’s outburst, and the human looked down to see the aged Jedi Master staring at him, shaking his head in disapproval.

“In chaos, the Force is?”

Mace paused. “The Force echoes with shouts of pain—”

“Our own, are they not?”

The Jedi Master blinked in confusion, before coming to a realization and nodding. “Our own noise adds to the din.”

“Calm, we must be, in order to hear what we seek. Ready, we must be, before we can venture into the unknown. Battles, we cannot win if wounded and hurt, we are. Heal, we must, before anything else.”

Master Windu nodded. “I apologize, Master Yoda. My own emotions have clouded me.”

Yoda, satisfied that his rebuke had done its work, set down his cane to the floor. “Tend to the injured and find the details behind this event, we must. A meeting, we will then hold, once we have all that we need to know. 

“But for now, rest, I must. Meditate on this later, we shall, to seek the cause of this disturbance.” 

Mace nodded, and watched as the small green Jedi Master shifted towards the ground and began slowly trundling out of the room, his gnarly cane in hand. 

He turned his head back toward the window, looking with unease at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any particular suggestions in mind? Leave a comment below.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
